L'Amant de la Lune
by ChocOlive Flamous
Summary: Du haut de sa tour d'onyx, la Dame blanche contemple le monde. Coiffée de sa longue traîne scintillante, elle illumine le tableau noir des rêves, à la recherche de son veilleur doré qui vient la voir chaque nuit, à l'heure où les ombres noient le bateau-soleil de leur sombre écume.


**Disclaimer : **L'univers de One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

**Rating : **K+

**Genre**** :** Poésie, Romance

**Nda ****: **waouh, si on m'avait dit qu'un jour que je ferais du ZoSan, je me serais certainement fendue la poire ! Et pourtant... me voilà avec un OS de poésie pure sur un pairing très populaire. Profitez-en, car il s'agit de mon premier et sans doute mon dernier.

J'en profite pour souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Soul, très chère, c'est mon petit cadeau personnel avec un peu de retard ! A la base, je voulais te faire une illustration de ton texte "Le marionnettiste", mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu récupérer ma tablette. Il est très, très court, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira.

J'ai écouté beaucoup de mélodie en écrivant ce ficelet, et celle qui a particulièrement retenue mon attention est "O come, o come, Emmanuel", la version instrumental de ThePianoGuys

Pensez à laisser un petit mot si cela vous a plu, et sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

* * *

oOo

Il n'est de plus pure et froide clarté que celle de la lune. Sur sa montagne au sommet d'opale, elle éclot, comme un point sur un i. Elle va et vient dans le ciel, accroché à la nuit, lorsque les ombres noient les noctambules de leur sombre écume. Dans ces ténèbres piquetées de paillettes de lumière, elle captive, de son sourire triste imprégné d'une insondable mélancolie.

Au bas de sa tour d'onyx, l'océan, patient courtisan, reflète ses rondeurs phosphorescentes, flatte d'un doux remous sa silhouette diaphane. Elle aime le commander, cet enjôleur qui voudrait se faire amant, mais son œil évanescent, elle le réserve à un jeune homme qui vient la voir chaque nuit, à l'heure où sa longue traîne scintillante illumine l'obscurité.

Il est venu plus tard, ce soir, enveloppé d'un nuage vaporeux. Une petite luciole rouge brille entre ses doigts immobiles. La lune se part de reflets carmins, s'inquiète, elle seule peut coiffer de ses rayons la chevelure dorée. L'océan, attentif aux désirs de sa divine, éclabousse le visiteur, emporte la luciole dans ses profondeurs. Les flots s'agitent, s'amusent de voir le jeune homme pester. Trempé comme une soupe, il a fière allure.

La lune s'attarde, elle caresse le veilleur de sa lumière sans chaleur. Il la regarde, enfin, mais pas assez longtemps. Un autre homme arrive sur le pont. Il est différent, plus large et couronné d'herbe. Vient-il aussi pour la voir ? Généreuse, elle les berce tous deux de sa clarté.

Le nouveau venu se fige en apercevant son homologue trempé, sa chemise devenue transparente sur sa peau pâle. Il parle, l'autre réplique. Elle ne les entend pas du haut de son trône de songe et de mystère. Elle les observe, contemplative. L'océan gronde en son sein, la lune chante sa sérénité au-dessus des eaux noires.

Brusquement, elle s'affole. Les deux hommes luttent entre eux, se bousculent dans un tourbillon de blé et d'herbe. Leurs contours se confondent dans la pénombre. La lune s'attriste, à qui délayera-t-elle sa mélodie silencieuse ? De sa détresse, elle moire les tréfonds de l'océan qui tressaille. En roi des mers, il intervint, surgit devant le bateau-soleil et s'ébroue sur le pont ; il les inonde de sa force, déchaîne sa colère sur la coque, et l'aquilon, en vent pleureur, malmène les voilures. Pour plaire à la Dame Blanche, il stoppe les deux énergumènes.

Le choc les renverse sur le pont ruisselant de sel, tandis que l'océan, son œuvre achevée, retourne se tapir dans son antre. La lune apparaît derrière les nuages où elle s'était dissimulée. Ils sont prostrés l'un sur l'autre, ses deux veilleurs, ils ne bougent pas et elle craint qu'ils ne soient blessés. Elle les couve d'un voile translucide de douceur et de tendresse, capitonne l'air de secrets dévoilés et d'attirance à demi avouée.

La lune soupire dans sa chevelure d'étoiles, ils bougent !

Son visiteur doré se relève, mais le couronné d'herbe le retient par le bras et déjà, ils se figent, se fixent, d'un œil pressé, feutré. Leur retenue goutte sur le plancher de leur indécision, aux côtés des convenances et de la bienséance. Ils se rapprochent, se collent ; front contre front, deux devient un.

Ont-ils froid ? La lune les baigne d'amour, retarde sa course dans le ciel de leur nuit d'union, comme pour les rassurer de sa présence. Elles se serrent, les deux ombres muettes. Soudain, un troupeau de nuages joue avec la bise, glisse sur ses flancs et fait rempart entre le bateau-soleil et la lune. Elle s'impatiente et les chasse, ces trublions de coton.

Mais déjà, ils ont disparu, ses deux veilleurs. Seule reste la fragrance d'un élan du cœur.

La lune se languit, il n'y a plus personne pour apprécier sa blancheur et ses formes. Oh ! elle a parlé trop vite, une femme se détache de la pénombre, furtive et taiseuse. Sa visiteuse la regarde et lui adresse un sourire énigmatique.

La lune l'a trouvé, son nouveau veilleur. Depuis, elle l'auréole de sa bienveillance.

oOo


End file.
